


Collecting Jewels That Catch Your Eye

by Wrenlet



Category: The Life Aquatic With Steve Zissou (2004)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenlet/pseuds/Wrenlet
Summary: It occured to Nico that all the scariest things Jeremy had ever said to him had started with 'trust me.'





	Collecting Jewels That Catch Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, the "crossdressing" square. You may remember Nico as "Intern #1"... that is, if you recall the movie at all :D Or the character, as he's only referred to by name once (and I had to check the subtitles for spelling). Anyway! Set early in Nico's college career, before he first boarded the Belafonte. Jeremy is ever-so-loosely based on Dirty Sexy Money's Jeremy Darling. Very loosely. And big smishes, as usual, to [](http://tsuki-no-bara.dreamwidth.org/profile)[tsuki_no_bara](http://tsuki-no-bara.dreamwidth.org/) for cheering me on :D

Nico had another attack of I-feel-ridiculous-in-this when they got to the ballroom, something about the change from carpet to parquet tile under his heels made him suddenly ungainly and far too tall, like a strange new species of crane. "Seriously, you couldn't find flats in my size?"

Karen shushed him and patted Nico's hand where it rested on the crook of her arm. "You won't regret this."

"I'm already regretting it." But then he got his feet under him again, so to speak, and it didn't seem quite so bad. Still a bit awkward, what with the way the hose made his feet slip a little in the shoes when he walked and having to constantly quash the urge to rub at his eyes, but not bad. And Karen was honestly rocking the suit.

The Casino Night Benefit committee had really done a number on the room, sectioning off the "gambling" area and draping huge bolts of cloth in swags across the ceiling to make it seem lower, giving it a closed-in, speakeasy kind of feel. The crowd was rowdy enough, everybody in high spirits from what passed for a "warming trend" in mid-Alaska. It still felt like winter to Nico, but when your life's direction takes you to a college 3,000 miles north of home, you either change direction or deal.

Nico dealt, with a fair amount of bitching and a little help from his friends.

Selena squealed when she saw them, and tossed her arms in the air like she could hug them from across the room. "You're amazing!" She and a knot of other people were gathered around a roulette table, Nico thought he spotted Maureen, Chase, and the back of a sequined cap that had to be Jonathan. And Jeremy, of course.

When Jeremy turned and got his first good look at Nico, Karen made a pleased noise and patted Nico's hand again. "Oh, I knew it."

Nico wondered if Karen's borrowed foundation hid his blush at all. He suspected not.

Jeremy came around the table and made a beeline across the room towards them, his eyes still fixed on Nico. Nico was back to feeling awkward and _exposed_ , and totally didn't notice Maureen until she collided with him on her way to hug Karen.

"Took you two long enough! Was Nico hogging the mirror?" Maureen broke into giggles, stepped back and dusted off the lapels of Karen's suit jacket. She was looking pretty sharp herself.

"Yeah, you know how the boys like to primp." Nico smacked Karen's arm with his clutch, and she laughed.

"Well it was worth it! Spin around, honey," Maureen told Nico, and tipped her head to the side to watch while he did a slow turn. He had to admit he did look pretty good, somehow the layers of fringe on the bottle-green dress made his lack of chest less noticeable and it managed to hang off him like he wasn't just a _hanger_. Karen had tried to talk him into a sleeveless number but Nico drew the line at shaving his armpits. Stuffed bras were right out, too, and Karen had huffed and called him a spoilsport.

Maureen let out a low whistle. "You were right about the hairpiece, nice touch."

"And those eyelashes, right? They're _criminal_."

Nico stifled a sigh. He privately thought the beaded peacock-feather headband was a subtle sort of revenge, and what was it about girls and guys' eyelashes?

Jeremy materialized just behind Nico's left shoulder and took him by the elbow. "I'm stealing your date," he said to Karen, and proceeded to steer Nico towards the curtained-off staging area. Maureen and Karen just looked at each other and started laughing again; Nico was starting to feel like the punch line to _someone's_ joke.

"We just got here!" Nico stalled and pulled his arm free of Jeremy's grasp. "And that was amazingly rude, even for you."

Jeremy turned to face him and again his hands gravitated to Nico's arms, lightly this time. "A little, but I don't think she minds."

Nico craned his neck around and sure enough, the two of them were already hip to hip at the craps table. Their matching suits made this look even more like a plot. "What if I mind?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Jeremy rubbed Nico's arms and gave him his best contrite look, spoiled a little when he raked his eyes down Nico's body. "You just look so... oh God, are you wearing garters?"

"Thigh highs." Jeremy bit off a moan and stepped closer, and Nico swallowed. "Why?"

"Because." Closer, and Jeremy was practically breathing in Nico's ear. "I want to push your dress up and suck you off, right over there against the wall."

 _Oh_. It was Nico's turn to grab onto Jeremy's arms, swaying again in his heels. "But-"

"Behind the drapes, no one would see us." Jeremy was wheedling now. He could be very convincing.

"That's not-"

"Five steps and you could have your dick in my mouth, Nico."

Nico took a deep breath and pulled back, just an inch. Just enough for air. "... _not_ the point."

"Oh, I promise you, I'll find the point."

Nico was suddenly, acutely aware that women's underthings were a bit... restrictive. The discomfort must have shown on his face because Jeremy started to grin, slow and confident, and Nico knew he'd lost.

"You're supposed to be running the roulette wheel." Feeble argument, given that Nico was already letting Jeremy draw him past the curtains, into the corner where the setup crew had stashed their leftover supplies. Anyone who came looking for an extra tray of poker chips was about to get an eyeful.

"Chase is taking care of it." Jeremy backed Nico against a table and started to hike up his skirt. "I'm taking care of you."

Jeremy pressed in closer and it was so natural for Nico to lift a leg and pull him in, but when Jeremy leaned to kiss him Nico turned his head.

"Wait, wait. Karen spent an hour on my makeup, if you touch it she'll kill us both."

Jeremy growled and nipped at Nico's throat instead. "Fine. But after the party I'm smearing that nice red lipstick all over your face."

Jeremy already had his hands down the back of Nico's panties, kneading at his ass, grinding against him. Nico let his head fall back with a gasp. "Play your cards right and I'll smear it all over _you_."

"Deal."

Jeremy lifted his head and slid down Nico's body, falling to his knees. He ran his hands up the back of Nico's legs, ankle to knee to thigh, and Nico shivered and laid a hand on the wall for balance. "A _hip flask_. Sweet Jesus," Jeremy muttered, pulled it out of Nico's stocking and set it on the table.

Jeremy rucked up the dress, bunching the fabric at Nico's waist. When he mouthed at Nico's hard-on through his underwear, Nico gasped again and caught himself just before he covered his mouth with his hand. Who knew he'd be in danger of smearing his _own_ makeup?

That, or attracting way more attention than they wanted.

Jeremy hooked his fingers into the waistband and peeled the panties down to Nico's thighs. He didn't even try to take them all the way off, which strangely enough made Nico feel even more half-dressed, more... something, but then Jeremy went down on him and the thought slipped away. Jeremy, to the surprise of pretty much no one who knew him, gave _stellar_ blowjobs. He had sucked Nico off against a wall before but never quite like this, what with the dress and the heels and a hundred or so of their friends and classmates just the other side of the drapes.

Jeremy ran his hands down and up the back of Nico's legs again and hummed. It might've been more for his own benefit than Nico's -- he seemed to really like the stockings -- but it was Nico's knees that nearly gave out. He might've squeaked but you couldn't prove it, and he might've flailed a bit before he settled with one hand back on the wall beside him and one on Jeremy's shoulder, but Jeremy was the only witness and no way was he paying attention. The table creaked a little, and Nico chose not to pay any attention to _that_ on account of right then, he cared more about getting off than pretty much anything else in the world.

Luckily for Nico, Nico's dick, _and_ the table, Jeremy was after him like he was trying to suck Nico's brains out. Nico clutched at Jeremy's shoulder again, toes curling in his shoes. Jeremy must've known because when Nico did come, shaking and trying not to yell, Jeremy's hands were tight around his waist to hold him steady.

"Huh... holy."

Jeremy chuckled and pulled the handkerchief out of his breast pocket, cleaning Nico up while Nico leaned on him and tried to catch his breath. There was a monogram in the corner; Nico forgot sometimes that Jeremy didn't have to hit up the thrift stores or the theater department for a suit, that he only lived on campus so his friends could stagger home after his parties. He wondered if Jeremy liked it that Nico forgot.

"So was it worth it?"

Jeremy sounded so smug Nico was inclined to smack him, but the feel of him pulling Nico's panties up and smoothing down his skirt made Nico flush all over again instead.

"Smartass."

"Guilty," Jeremy admitted, climbing to his feet. Nico reached for his crotch, but Jeremy shifted aside and picked the flask up off the table. "Mm-mm, later. Is this gin?"

"Of course. You sure?"

"Yep." Jeremy uncapped the flask and took a drink, then held it out for Nico. "Feels... disreputable, like I pulled you down an alley and took advantage of you." He grinned.

Nico rolled his eyes and claimed the flask. "You're _always_ taking advantage of me."

Jeremy looped his arm around Nico's waist and nosed at his neck while Nico tried to take a drink. "You're always letting me."

He did have a point, there.

Nico took another swig of gin, stalling and maybe wishing Karen had seen fit to mix something else into the flask because his sinuses were starting to burn a bit. But altogether, he felt... better. Looser, a little more settled into his skin. Karen had kept telling him he'd get used to the heels if he could just relax and sex was certainly one way to do that.

He decided not to tell Jeremy, though; his ego didn't need the help.

"Quit hogging the hooch."

"Hooch is moonshine," Nico corrected automatically, and passed Jeremy the flask.

Jeremy lifted it in a mock-toast and leaned away, propping himself against the wall. "You look good."

"You said that already."

"Maybe it bears repeating." Jeremy took another drink, watching Nico while he fussed with his left stocking. "I like what she did with your eyes."

Nico looked up and smiled, admitting "I kinda do, too."

Karen hadn't even tried to conceal the dark skin under his eyes, just popped open a case of umpteen eyeshadows and went to town. Somehow by the time she was done, Nico's look was more sultry and mysterious, and less his usual never-gets-enough-sleep.

Jeremy set the flask down, nudged Nico's hand aside and ran two of his fingers under the band of the stocking, circling to the inside of Nico's thigh. When he let go it settled into place with a soft snap, and Nico jumped. "And I like these."

"Ahh... I noticed."

Jeremy crowded Nico against the table again and chewed his own lip, like he was trying not to kiss him. Nico knew the feeling. "Tell me they're not going back somewhere tomorrow."

"W-well, they're hardly Karen's size. Or Maureen's. Selena's about my height but she never wears-"

"Just tell me," Jeremy pulled Nico's leg up around his hip and damn him, Nico was getting hard _again_. "Tell me you're keeping them."

"Yeah, I'll... but we can't... the hell is that?"

'That' was an odd surge of noise from the rest of the party, and, what, applause?

Jeremy sighed his most put-upon sigh and let go of Nico's leg. "Hang on, I'll look."

Nico got his feet back under him and took a deep breath. He noticed ruefully that if he _did_ get more than about half-hard, it would totally show under the dress. How he'd missed that before... well, Jeremy could be very distracting. He wondered what the odds were on Jeremy behaving himself the rest of the night, and then wondered whether it would be totally obvious of him to carry his purse in front of his crotch.

"Some guy in a white suit. Tall? Nice-looking, if a little old."

"One of the professors?"

"Nope, or not one of mine."

"Here let me... _oh my God_." Nico ducked behind the drape again, and decided hiding an erection wasn't a problem when you didn't have one anymore.

Jeremy let the edge of the curtain swing back into place and frowned at him. "What?"

"That's Hennessey."

"Who?"

" _Alistair Hennessey_. He's-" Nico's words totally got away from him, and he waved a hand in the air like he could somehow make Jeremy understand the scope of the research stations, the ships, the _medals_ , but Jeremy just blinked at him like Nico had lost his mind. "... big in my field," he finished weakly.

"Oh." Jeremy's blank I-have-no-idea-what-that-means look slowly faded, replaced by a grin that made Nico's stomach sink. "Then you should go meet him."

"No... no way. Not like this."

"Like what?"

Nico stared at him. "Drunk, in drag, and freshly fucked?"

"You're not that drunk, and I didn't fuck you. Yet." Jeremy reached for his arm, and Nico frankly had no way to dodge him. "Besides, you look fine."

"I _can't_ , I-"

"Sure you can." Jeremy squared Nico's shoulders and eyed him critically, twitching at the fabric of his dress to make it hang properly while Nico sputtered and tried to think of another reason they _totally should not do this_. He still hadn't come up with anything by the time Jeremy reached up and straightened the feathered ornament in his hairband and said, "There. All set."

"No!"

"Yes." Jeremy took Nico by the hand and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Trust me, it'll be great."

It occured to Nico that all the scariest things Jeremy had ever said to him had started with 'trust me,' but the fact was once Jeremy was set on something, he was damn near unstoppable. And for whatever reason he was certainly set on this, folding Nico's hand around the crook of his elbow and leading them firmly out into the room, as irresistible as a tide. There was no way around it, Nico was going to meet Alistair Hennessey tonight whether he wanted to or not. The only saving grace was that the man had no say over the intern program at the University of North Alaska; if Zissou were here Nico would've made a run for it, scene or no scene, and the hell with Jeremy.

Even with all the noise of the gambling and scattered knots of conversation, the sharp tap of his heels on the wood tile seemed ridiculously loud, probably because Nico was wishing so hard that no one would notice them. Dean Estess had cornered Hennessey by the craps table and looked to have launched into one of his interminable sabbatical stories, no doubt trying to butter the man up before he hinted how much the university would appreciate a donation. Nico started to nurse a faint hope that the dean would keep Hennessey too occupied for other introductions.

Nico had never been that lucky. He shifted uncomfortably, skipping half a step and earning a puzzled look from Jeremy. "What's the matter?"

Nico pursed his lips; this was all Jeremy's fault anyway. "You left a damp spot on my panties," he muttered.

Jeremy paused for a beat and then threw back his head and laughed hard enough to draw half the eyes in the room to them, including Hennessey's. Dean Estess looked scandalized. Nico prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him down whole.

"Something I said?" Hennessey, for his part, looked more amused that anything else.

"No, sorry. Private joke," Nico offered hastily before Jeremy could respond, God only knew what he would have said otherwise. Jeremy got him back with a discreet elbow to the ribs, and Nico coughed and stuck his hand out. "I'm in the marine sciences program... Nico, Nico Sarris."

Hennessey shook Nico's hand and gave him an appraising look, "Sarris, out of Greece?"

Nico laughed, "By way of Albuquerque, sure."

Hennessey smiled. "New Mexico to Alaska, that's quite a trek. And quite the party you all throw here."

His meaning was plain. The girls didn't much stand out in their suits but Nico was hardly the only guy in a dress, Jonathan for instance had been "working" the crowd in his cigarette girl outfit when he wasn't occupied spiking drinks on request. Nico felt himself flush.

"Oh! That's sort of a tradition, some of the freshmen...." He trailed off as he registered the _utterly blank_ expression on Dean Estess' face, and went from flush to pale.

"Actually it was my idea." Jeremy looped one arm around Nico's waist and offered his other hand to Hennessey. "Jeremy Miller, sophomore, undecided and general reprobate."

If Nico didn't die of mortification, he was going to _kill_ Jeremy.

Hennessey took Jeremy's hand and no doubt expressed casual amusement while Dean Estess no doubt looked on in thinly-veiled disapproval, but to be honest Nico didn't register any of it. Nico may have even managed a coherent goodbye as Jeremy took his arm and steered him away but he couldn't swear to it; he was lucky that in dim light his stunned-silent look passed for polite detachment.

Jeremy was saying something but Nico tuned him out, too. The shock didn't start to wear off until they crossed to the blackjack tables, and Nico stole Nathan's drink off the bumper and tossed it back.

It was spiked, of course, and whatever-it-was burned like hell going down. Nico swallowed hard and felt his eyes water.

Jeremy plucked the empty glass out of his hand. "Nathan didn't need that anyway, it's his turn to deal."

"I hate you. I hate you _so much_."

"You don't mean that." He ditched the glass on a busing tray and slid his hands around Nico's waist, turning Nico to face him.

Times like this, Nico wanted to mean it. Really he did, but then Jeremy ducked his head and gave him that look and it was hard to stay angry. Flustered and a little embarrassed, yes, maybe harboring a suspicion this night would come back to haunt him one day, sure. Just not really angry. "No."

Jeremy smiled, pleased. "And see? It wasn't that bad."

"Not that-" Nico trailed off with a sigh and let Jeremy lead him further from Hennessey and the dean and closer to where the girls were getting their asses beat at Texas Hold 'Em. "You leave chaos behind you wherever you go, you know that, right?"

Jeremy grinned and pecked his cheek. "So they keep telling me. It's fun though, yeah?"

Nico couldn't answer right away, seeing as Maureen tugged him into an empty spot at the poker table, slid half her chips over and immediately started yelling advice in his ear. Jeremy filled his other ear with betting tips (much more useful than Maureen's) and lewd suggestions for after the party, and Nico had to admit that honestly, yeah, this was fun.


End file.
